Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs, nicknamed Randy Boggs, was the number two scarer at Monsters, Inc.. Bio In Monsters, Inc., Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. Randall constructed a "Scream Extractor" and kidnapped a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot failed due to Mike sending Sulley back after closing hours to submit paperwork which Mike forgot to turn in earlier. Sulley stumbled upon the child, whom he nicknames Boo. Mike and Sulley take the child home with them, but since children are forbidden in their world, due to a belief that they can infect the monsters, Mike and Sulley are exiled when their secret is revealed. Randall and Waternoose are now able to go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall attacks and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. This whole time Mike is trying to apologize to Sulley, thinking that Sulley is just clowning around as he tries to fend off his invisible foe. Mike finally gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to him and throws a snowball at Sulley, but it hits Randall instead, exposing him to the two partners, making them realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. Randall is defeated after a chase through the factory, where he and Boo escape into a door and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn into different colors. Sulley then restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall. It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel, Monsters University. In the second trailer released for Monsters University, Randall can be seen with Mike Wazowski in a few scenes. Monsters University freshman Randy Boggs has big aspirations for college life. The peculiar lizard-like monster with his host of gangly arms and legs plans to major in Scaring and lead an active social life filled with fun, friends and fraternity parties. If only he could get his embarrassing disappearing habit under control, he’d be good to go, because how is he ever going to be a great Scarer if nobody can see him? However, in the Laugh Factory comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world, despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the forth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (an antagonist from Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Description Randall is long and flexible, and his skin tone is light purple with blue on his tail. He has eight arms and legs, as well as three things sticking up that appear to resemble a mohawk. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University Video Games *Disney Universe (as a costume) *Monsters, Inc. Run *Disney Infinity Comics *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. However, his name was eventually changed. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being Stinky Pete. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, "Recess". Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name, whereas all of the others are called by their last names. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. *In the upcoming prequel, Randall appears to be wearing glasses, while in the original he doesn't. This could imply that the adult Randall seen in the original film appears to be wearing contacts between the two films. *One of the backgrounds Fungus used to demonstrate Randall's cloaking abilities is the cloud background that served as the wallpaper of Andy's bedroom in the first Davis residence seen in the first Toy Story film. *In the original film, Randall is portrayed as being evil and Sulley and Mike's enemy, but in the prequel he appears friendly and is apparently best friends to Mike and Sulley. However, it's hinted that the prequel will show how and why exactly Randall became a villain in the first place. *The color schemes Randall underwent after hit by Boo before Sulley grabs him and throws him into the hillbilly trailer door include pale yellow with red zigzag lines, blue with purple spots (Sulley's own color scheme), pink and yellow plaid, white with red stars, a red brick pattern, green and yellow swirls, red and black plaid, blue with white spots, purple with a brown head, purple with white stripes, a red circle pattern, and finally solid green. Quotes *"Wazowski!" *"Do you hear that? It's the winds of change..." *"If I don't see another door in my station in five seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" *"Say 'Hello' to the scream extractor." *"I'll take good care of the kid!" Gallery MonstersUniversityRandall1.png|Randall as he appears in Monsters University Monsters Inc Screen 005.png Randall 1.png Randall 2.png Randall Boggs 3.png|Randall saying the school anthem. monsters-inc2-208490.jpg Randall Disney Infinity Figure.PNG|Randall's figure in Disney Infinity Category:Scarers Category:Students Category:Monsters